


小兔子乖乖

by Dudududu1121



Category: all毕
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudududu1121/pseuds/Dudududu1121
Summary: 标题有些毁童年性转，兔子变的女高中生雯雯(写遍天下小动物有假孕，有灵毕百合线





	小兔子乖乖

**Author's Note:**

> 标题有些毁童年  
> 性转，兔子变的女高中生雯雯(写遍天下小动物  
> 有假孕，有灵毕百合线

最近女子高中生雯雯有两件烦心事。  
第一件事说起来不大不小，是母兔子的“每年都会有那么几天”。  
春日的天气暖和起来，兔子的假孕期也如期而至，烦是烦，但也不至于无法忍受。  
第二件事，恐怕就有那么点严重了。  
雯雯这两天一下课就溜进离教室最远的一间洗手间，除了楼上办公室的老师，几乎没有人会过来。  
她手忙脚乱地处理好假孕带来的麻烦，急匆匆地踩着上课铃冲进教室，刚坐下，就摸到抽屉里一个纸团。  
她看着手里的纸团，莫名有些心慌，侧过身挡住了同桌的视线，将皱巴巴的纸展开来。  
纸条上是一行龙飞凤舞的字，“我知道你的秘密。”  
雯雯的脸色刷的一下白了。她故作镇定地把纸揉起来，塞进包的最深处。  
她活泼漂亮的女同桌梨超偏偏在这时候看过来，压着嗓子一惊一乍的：“雯雯你怎么了，脸色好难看啊。”  
“没事，来大姨妈了。”雯雯挤出一个虚弱的笑容，梨超一副我懂的样子，把保温杯拧开塞进她的手里。  
“多喝热水。”她摇头晃脑地说出这句经典直男发言，雯雯却没有吐槽她的心思。她满脑子都是那张纸上的字，她的秘密。  
十七岁的女高中生能有什么秘密呢？但雯雯还真有一个会令满堂震惊的大秘密。  
她是一只伪装成普通人的兔子。  
兔子一族有自己的领地，也有专门面向兔族的学校，但是雯雯是家族里最受宠也最叛逆的小兔子，非要不听劝地到人类的地界闯一闯。  
家里人拗不过她，最终还是给她办了个假身份，落户到了一个远房的人类亲戚家。  
如果这个人所说的秘密真的是这件事，她该怎么办？剩下的两节课雯雯一点也没听进去，杂七杂八的想法在她脑子里乱窜。  
她第一次有些后悔到人类的世界来了，她可不想被抓起来做成麻辣兔头。  
下午下课一回到家，她就急忙掏出那个纸团。  
又看了一遍，她才发现原来纸的背面还有一行字：周五下午四点半，室内体育馆器材室。  
周五，那也就是后天了。雯雯愁得不行，却实在想不出自己究竟是哪里暴露了身份。  
第二天上学的时候她心里还是揣揣不安的，梨超早就等在教室，见她来了就劈头盖脸地质问：“你昨天怎么不等我就走了！”  
雯雯一愣，这才想起自己和梨超约好了一起回家的。她很愧疚：“对不起啊，我……昨天肚子太疼了，就忘掉了。”  
“哦，好吧。”梨超有些嘟嘟囔囔的，但还是放过了她，把给她带的豆浆拍到桌上，说：“那你喝点热的。”  
“你怎么只会叫我喝点热的啊。”雯雯总算分出神来，吐槽她，梨超才不惯她，“怎么回事哦，给你买喝的还不好。”  
“好啦，谢谢你。”雯雯软软地道谢，咬着吸管一点点吸豆浆，想起来什么，又问：“对了，我想问你，昨天下午我出去以后，有人来我的座位上吗？”  
梨超茫然地眨着眼，说：“啊？我不记得了，课间嘛，人来人往的，我也没太注意。”  
这个回答是雯雯意料之中，她叹口气，低头盯着豆浆杯发呆。  
梨超看着她半掩在发丝后的侧脸，鬼使神差地碰了碰她的脸颊。  
雯雯疑惑地看过来，梨超不知道该如何解释，干脆趴到桌子上，嚷着好困，闭上眼睛补觉。  
雯雯就很善解人意地不再追问，过了一会儿，梨超感觉到一件衣服被轻轻搭在自己身上。  
梨超把发热的脸颊贴在手臂上，想，雯雯可真好啊。

无论雯雯有多么不情愿，周五下午还是很快到来了。  
现在正是天气最好的时候，男孩子们都在室外的操场打球活动，体育馆里一个人也没看到，弥漫着一股灰尘的味道。  
她在体育馆门口站了一会儿，里面阴冷的潮气扑在她只套着一层白丝筒袜的小腿上，让她不自觉地抖了一下。  
雯雯四处张望着，并没有看到有任何人。她侥幸地想，会不会是自己被骗了？说不定这个纸条就是一个普通的恶作剧罢了。  
她给自己洗脑了一番，终于说服自己，打算离开，一个人却在这时站到她身后。  
雯雯被吓了一跳，连忙转身，眼前是一个人高马大的年轻男孩，穿着篮球服。雯雯认出了他，是曾经在活动里帮她搬过道具的篮球社学弟。  
“学姐。”男生跟她问好，雯雯硬着头皮回答：“你好。”  
会是这个男生吗？雯雯心如擂鼓，学弟仍站在她面前，没有让路的意思。于是雯雯明白了，他就是那个递纸团的人。  
“学姐不进去吗？”男生问，一面朝她更近一步。  
雯雯慌忙转过头，向体育馆深处走，同时感觉到那个男生亦步亦趋地尾随在她身后。  
体育馆规格不大，不一会儿他们就走到了器材室门口。平时这里都是上锁的，但是今天门虚掩着。雯雯一推，门就应声而开。  
雯雯悄悄捏住自己的裙摆，脚步虚软地走进器材室。学弟紧跟其后，她刚刚站定，就听到身后落锁的声音。  
学弟的声音随之响起，他说：“学姐，我知道你的秘密了。”  
“我有什么秘密。”她鼓足勇气，面向学弟。高大帅气的男生露出一个坏笑，像是在笑她明知故问。  
他说：“你是一只兔子。”  
最糟糕的设想还是出现了。雯雯冒出了虚汗，都不知道自己的声音在发抖，强撑着问他：“你想要什么？”  
那个男生倒是露出了迟疑的表情，似乎是真的不知道要什么。  
他想了想，低下头看她，说：“我想看看学姐的耳朵。”  
“只是看看我的耳朵吗？”雯雯是真的吓坏了，眼睛和鼻头都泛起淡淡的红，就像一只真正的兔子。男生轻松地笑着：“对，给我看看你的耳朵，我就放你走。”  
已经度过孩童期的兔子几乎不会再暴露出动物特征，雯雯自己都好久没有单独将耳朵放出来了。  
她咬着嘴唇，费了点劲，顺利将耳朵放了出来。她是一只垂耳兔，通体雪白，耳朵上的毛自然也是又白又软的，温驯地垂下来。  
那个男生发出一声惊叹，好奇地凑上前来，用手轻轻拨弄她的兔耳朵，夸她：“很可爱。”  
雯雯任由一个不熟悉的男孩摸自己的耳朵，只觉得羞耻得快要哭出来，又不敢出言拒绝。  
男孩呼出的潮热的气流扑在她的耳朵上，他贴近她问：“雯雯姐姐，那你有兔尾巴吗？”  
还没等她反应过来，年轻男孩宽厚的手掌就隔着一层薄薄的校服裙覆到她的屁股上。  
雯雯惊呼一声，整个人被固定在他怀里。她傻傻地问：“你不是说过会放我走的吗？”  
男生笑了起来，是真的觉得好笑，胸腔闷闷地震动。他将她把在怀里，手上用力揉着她圆润的屁股，说，“那你给我看看你的尾巴，我再放你走。”  
雯雯自然不可能再信他，挣扎着要跑，但是男孩的手带着点劲揉捏她敏感的尾椎。  
她感觉到那里一阵阵酸软，雪球似的兔尾巴控制不住地冒了出来。  
诡计得逞的男孩把兔尾巴团在手里，觉得手感好极了，像个填满棉花的毛绒玩具。  
雯雯被捏得腿发软，下腹也开始发热，带着哭腔推拒：“不要，不要碰那里了……”  
男孩当作没听到，托着屁股把她抱了起来，扔到跳高用的厚垫上。雯雯被摔得头晕目眩，下一秒男孩就欺身压上去。  
他放过了那团可怜的兔尾巴，转而扒开她的校服衬衣。  
雯雯是最保守的那类女孩，衬衣扣子总是工工整整地系到最上面一个，再带上配套的蝴蝶领结。  
可是男生有着惊人的力气，一把就扯开了她的衬衣，脆弱的纽扣崩落一地。  
男孩像贪心的小狼崽一样，用唇舌口齿撕咬她滑嫩的皮肤，一路向上。  
雯雯怕得要命，揪着他的短发往后推，被男孩不耐烦地拧住双手，用领带绑起来，扣到头顶上。  
他趴在她胸前，隔着一层文胸的布料轻咬她的乳房，嘀咕道：“怎么有一股奶味呢。”  
肆意大胆的狼崽子还不知道，他即将揭露的是雯雯身上比身份更大的秘密。  
他粗暴地扯开雯雯的文胸，两团雪白的软肉跳出来。他凑上去，闻到一股淡甜的奶香味散发出来。  
他试探地用一只大手握住了雯雯的乳房。  
揉了没两下，雯雯的乳头就开始一点点渗出乳汁。他知道自己猜对了。  
男孩一下子硬起来，身下炙热的性器火钳般抵在雯雯的腿根。  
他一边在雯雯柔软的腿肉上磨蹭，一边玩弄她饱胀的乳房，偏不去碰那尖上的红樱。  
奶水被刺激得疯狂分泌，却又出不来，雯雯呻吟着，止不住地流眼泪，泪水涟涟地求饶：“不要……好涨……出不来……”  
“什么出不来？”男生故意问她，雯雯无意识地吐着粉色的舌尖。呻吟的声音变得更是黏糊糊的：“不……”  
见她不肯说，男生手上一用力，原本小巧的乳头高高肿起来，像熟得烂透的樱桃。  
“啊啊……啊……救命……”雯雯痛苦地向后仰着头，想从男孩身下逃开。男生笑眯眯地用手指绕着她的乳房打圈，哄诱道：“你求我，我就帮你。”  
雯雯迷惘地睁开被泪水濡湿的眼睛，睫毛一簇簇黏在一起，看向男生的脸。男生耐心地教她：“你要说，求你帮我把奶水吸出来。”  
雯雯的意识已经不清醒，迷迷糊糊地重复：“求你帮我把奶水吸出来。”  
话音刚落，男生就迫不及待地含住她的右边乳头，牙齿微微用着力，把小兔子香甜的乳汁吸进嘴里。  
雯雯唔得一声，发出满足的气声。男生吸尽一边的乳水，离开时唾液牵出透明的银丝。雯雯本能地挺着胸将另一边乳房向上送，半闭着眼哀求：“还有……还要……”  
“学姐真是个小荡妇。”男生笑话她，如她所求地吮吸另一边的乳头。他的手也没闲着，摸索着向下，隔着内裤抚摸她的花穴。

门外响起女孩子们说笑的声音时，雯雯的内裤被脱下来扔到一边，灰色的百褶裙提到腰间，白丝长袜上挂满了脏兮兮的体液。  
男生已经操过她小巧漂亮的嘴巴，看着她可怜兮兮的红色兔眼睛，还是在最后一刻抽了出来，撸动几下射在她的腿上。  
发泄过的男生拉开她无力的大腿，埋在她腿间，舔弄她的花穴。  
她的小穴还没有怎么被玩过，已是湿漉漉的一片，男生的舌头将两片唇肉舔开，又往里面找她的敏感点。  
雯雯的大腿夹住男孩的头，断断续续地呻吟，舒服得直出水。  
这时，她突然听到几个人的脚步声越来越近。  
随着脚步声而来的是女孩子们说笑的声音，她隐隐约约在其中分辨出了梨超的声音。  
她心里一沉，想起来差不多到了梨超所在的羽毛球社活动结束，归还球拍的时间。  
果不其然，她们停在了器材室门口，拧动把手试图开门。一个女孩抱怨道：“怎么锁了，不是跟管理员说过要留门的吗。”  
“行了，你们把球拍就堆在门口，老师把备用钥匙给我了，我现在去储藏柜拿，一会儿一起收进去。”是梨超的声音。  
“那就麻烦你啦！”女孩子们闹哄哄地跟梨超道别，门口终于安静下来。  
雯雯急得要哭，直推仍然若无其事埋在她腿间的男生，“有人要进来了。”  
“急什么，没事的。”男生抬起头，一副满不在乎的样子，雯雯一脚踹在他肩膀上，就要起身，却被男生一把按住。  
他一手轻易就压制住她，另一只手伸到她身下，插进去指奸她的小穴。  
男孩的动作又快又狠，几下戳在她的点上。雯雯捂住嘴惊叫一声，一下就没了力气，重新瘫倒在软垫上。  
门口传来钥匙转动的声音，雯雯的眼泪唰一下流了下来，绝望地望向门外。  
站在门口的正是梨超，她穿着运动短裙，打开门，看见这荒唐的场景，却没有表现出半点意外。  
她管也没管门口那一堆横七竖八的球拍，跨了进来，回身关好门。  
雯雯惊讶地看着她走进来，她蹲到雯雯旁边，皱起鼻子嗅了嗅。  
她的眼睛变成了一种特别的金棕色，向外释放出一种讯息。  
雯雯身为食草动物的本能瞬间觉醒，她瞪大双眼，梨超，她竟然是一只老虎。  
她释放出的是捕猎的讯息。  
男生从雯雯身上爬起来，从地上捞起自己的裤子，对梨超说：“多亏你帮忙咯。”  
雯雯不可置信地看着梨超，一时间没能反应过来学弟的话是什么意思。  
男生整理好衣服，拉开门走了出去。  
梨超懒洋洋地看着她，像是看一只可怜的猎物，说：“你不会以为兔子真的能在捕猎者面前隐藏气息吧。”  
雯雯愣愣地眨眼，一股前所未有的委屈弥漫上来，让她鼻子发酸。  
她不想哭了，可是真的好委屈，一眨眼豆大的泪珠就落下来。她带着重重的鼻音，问：“为什么？你就这么想让别人睡我吗？”  
“错了。”梨超凑近她的脸，伸出舌头，舔掉了她的眼泪。她告诉她：“是我想睡你。”  
趁着雯雯还没反应过来，她扣住了她的下巴，与她舌吻。  
梨超的舌头熟练地扫过她敏感的黏膜，让她忍不住发出哼声。  
梨超故意放出了猫科动物特有的舌面上的倒刺，刮肉一样舔遍她的身体。  
雯雯的上半身早就被扒得干净，全身上下只剩挂在腰间的短裙和弄脏的白丝长袜。  
梨超着重地舔她备受猥亵的乳房，直到男生留下的气息被彻底舔净，才满意地寻找下一个战地。  
她的倒刺不至于对皮肤造成伤害，却无可避免地在小兔子娇贵的皮肤上刺激出一大片粉红。  
嫩粉的湿漉漉的雯雯被舔得淫叫连连，于是梨超决定好生满足这只发情的荡浪的小兔子。  
她同样埋进雯雯的腿间，心疼地抚摸着那个粗鲁的体育生学弟在雯雯身上留下的指印。她伸出舌头舔过花穴，却很快向上，显然女孩才最懂如何取悦女孩。  
她粗糙的舌头开始对隐藏在上面的阴蒂发起进攻，不多时就叫那小小的肉粒充血肿胀。  
她细长的手指则在下面的花穴里探索，放肆地扣挖内壁小小的凸起。  
雯雯的声音在这样的夹击下变了调，颤颤巍巍的，梨超知道她要受不了了。  
她就是要雯雯受不了，要看到雯雯被操得神魂颠倒，连自己是谁都忘记，只记得自己是梨超的猎物。  
“好想把你关起来哦。”梨超含糊不清地说着，说话的震动，尖尖的倒刺，细微的气流全都刺激在她最娇嫩的地方。  
“不……不要了……呃啊啊啊……”雯雯被操失了神，腰一拱一拱地快要失控。  
梨超直起身，两处都换上手，手指越动越快。她要亲眼看到雯雯在她身下高潮的样子。  
“啊啊啊啊……！！”随着雯雯一声尖叫，久经凌虐的花穴深处剧烈收缩，喷出一股透明丰沛的蜜液。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么梨超要帮学弟睡雯雯，肉文不需要逻辑(不  
> 学弟是谁自由心证  
> 过分黄暴，滑跪道歉了


End file.
